pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - Triple Bonded Melandru Smite
A powerful team build that is intended to roll its opponents in less than two minutes. New players be warned! Team Composition '3 Avatar of Melandru Dervishes' prof=D/W scythe=12+1+1 mystic=12+1of MelandruStrikeSweepSweepBlowRush@0of FurySignet/build OR prof=D/A scythe=12+1+1 mystic=12+1 deadly=3of MelandruStrikeSweepSweepDaggerDashof FurySignet/build '1 Me/Mo Smiter' prof=mes/mon smiting=12 fastcas=9+1 inspir=9+1+1 healin=3of Removalof HonorInsightof InscriptionsHexincantationauraChant/build '1 Me/N Tainter' prof=mes/necr deathma=10 fastcas=8+1 inspira=12+1+1FleshFleshof HumilityDrainPhantomDelusionsof Disenchantment@0Signet/build '1 SoD Monk' prof=Mo/E Prot=12+1+1 Heal=9+1 Divine=9+1of Lesser Energyof Deflectionof Fortune of HealthBondConditionVeilAegis/build '1 WoH Monk' prof=Mo/A HealingPrayers=12+1+1 DivineFavor=10+1 ProtectionPrayers=8+1 ShadowArts=2 of Fortuneof HealingkissHealthSpiritConditionVeilReturn/build '1 Mo/E Life Barrier Flagger' prof=mo/e prot=12+1+1 div=12+1BarrierVeilof FortuneConditionSignetof Lesser Energy@0AegisSignet/build Equipment *Optional Insignia on the Dervishes, take something sensible. Bring a Sundering/Fortitude Scythe and a high-energy set to recast AoM. *Pretty standard caster weapon set (high-e, low-e, defensive, HSR/HCT sets) for the Smiter and the Tainter. Insignia of choice; again, be smart about it. *Same weapon for the Monks as the above casters. Survivor Insignia provides a measure of defense against every kind of damage, so wear this. Usage #Bond up the Dervishes. #Annihilate your opponents at the flagstand. #Continue towards the Guild Lord. #If your opponent splits against you, just push for their Guild Lord. You will be able to kill him long before they are able to do any real damage to your NPCs. Build Specific Roles #Activate your Avatar where it will be safe from Ranger interrupts. Spam your scythe attacks for mass Deep Wound and lots of damage. Interrupt skills or strip stances according to your secondary profession. #Ditto. #Same as above. #Maintain your bonds on the Dervishes, while keeping them free of hexes at the same time. #Spread Tainted Flesh throughout your team. Aside from its obvious benefit in this build, it provides a buffer against Mirror of Disenchantment-removal of your more important enchantments (JI, SoH, LB, HV). Use Mirror of Disenchantment to strip an opponents' Aegis. #Heal your team. Ensure that their health bars never drop too low, as your teammates help manage hexes and conditions. You or the other non-flagger Monk can return to your base in defense of a split. #Return to base to defend against splits. Note that Dwayna's Kiss is extremely powerful in this build (because of the many enchantments). #A 3-step guide to running a flag with a Life Barrier Monk! (Courtesy of Ensign) #*Step 1: Beat the hell out of their team and their flagger until they are forced to cap first. #*Step 2: Walk the flag in with the Barrier Monk while continuing to use Blessed Signet on recharge. #*Step 3: When their flagger comes back with another flag, kill him and return it. #*Repeat Step 3 until they rout to their boat. Then kill all their dudes and their Guild Lord. Remember kids, if you kill their flagger you don't have to run flags! Variants *A major variant would be to run a Mesmer or Necromancer oriented around enchantment removal. This would allow your Dervishes to deal the most damage that they can, regardless of whatever prots the opposing Monks throw up. An example skill bar would be: prof=necr/e curses=12+1+1 soulr=12+1EnchantmentEnchantmentFaintheartednessof Lesser Energy@0Sufferingof Lost SoulsBondSignet/build *Note that if you bring any serious hexers, your Dervishes can bring Rending Sweep. *The flagger may also run as a Mo/Me. An example bar can be seen below: prof=monk/mesm protectionpra=12+1+1 divinefa=9+1 inspir=9BarrierSignetSignetVeilof InscriptionsHandsAegisOptional/build *The two non-flagger monks are very flexible, and are not central to the build. *The Smiter Mesmer can bring Signet of Humility if you feel you will need it against what you expect your opponent to run. Counters *Wards are useful against this melee-heavy build. *Nature's Renewal and Tranquility. *Kiting. *Your offense diminishes when your Avatars go down. *The build also weakens during Victory or Death. Team - Triple Bonded Melandru Smite